


Space Cats

by Sydfromspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Does that make him a furry, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Keith is basically a cat, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nevermind it's lance who's a furry, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydfromspace/pseuds/Sydfromspace
Summary: Sorry.” Lance muttered, looking away.“What?” Keith took a few more steps closer, ears pricked.“Did I disrupt your weird nightly stroll?” He huffed, pulling his hood up. Lance wished Hunk found him instead, he would make Lance feel better. Keith was awful with his own feelings, and didn't care about Lance’s.“Whatever,” Keith scoffed. “I was just making sure you were okay.”





	

Lance walked down the castle halls. Arched windows showed an ocean of space. He leaned against the cold pane, pressing half his face against it.

 

The cold ran through his body. Lance lost track of how long he watched the stars. He had eventually moved to sit on the rough ground.

 

Lance closed his eyes, hugging his jacket. The chill of space seeped to the bone.

 

The swirl of stars reminded him of his home. Before the Garrison, Lance lived with his family in Cuba. On warm, cloudless nights, the McClain family would have a bonfire and watch the stars. 

 

Lance’s head dipped between his hands, sighing. He settled against the wall. The stars swirled before his eyes, the smooth colors dripping into the inky darkness.

 

He felt a presence before they spoke. “Lance?”

 

Lanced looked up in surprise. Keith stared back, ears down. The Galra transformation started a couple weeks ago. So far, Keith had only grew a pair of fluffy kitten ears.

 

“Sorry.” Lance muttered, looking away.

 

“What?” Keith took a few more steps closer, ears pricked. 

 

“Did I disrupt your weird nightly stroll?” He huffed, pulling his hood up. Lance wished Hunk found him instead, he would make Lance feel better. Keith was awful with his  _ own _ feelings, and didn't care about Lance’s.

 

“Whatever,” Keith scoffed. “I was just making sure you were okay.”

 

Lance whipped around. “ _ You _ ? Checking up on  _ me _ ?”

 

Keith glared at him, ears flicking. He didn't say anything, just sat down beside Lance. He shifted uncomfortably, turning away from the other paladin. 

 

Since when was Keith worried about someone other than Shiro? They were practicality dating- Were they? Had Keith and Shiro just been together this entire time and none of them noticed? Something flipped inside Lance when he thought of that.

 

Lance flinched when Keith touched his shoulder. The other boy recoiled, ears flicked up. Lance was tempted to reach out and grab them, just to make his ears sit still.

 

Keith followed his gaze to his Galra ears. He winced, the fluffy purple ears drooping, face pink. “I, uh- sorry.” 

 

“What?” Lance watched Keith's face redden. “Why are you sorry?”

 

“My ears.” He squeaked. “They're… weird. And Galra. Weird and Galra.”

 

“Sounds like a TV show.”

 

Keith gave him a small smile. “Yeah. I guess.” He tilted his ear, the fluffy Galra ears swiveled towards Lance.

 

“Can I, um, touch them?” Lance asked, eyes wide. Keith mirrored his expression, mouth falling open. Of course not, why would Keith let Lance touch his weird alien ears.

 

“Okay.

 

Lance blinked in confusion. That was… surprisingly easy.

 

He reached out touched the soft fur. Lance felt ready to melt into a puddle because they even  _ felt _ like kitten ears.

 

Keith leaned out Lance’s hand, eyes fluttering close. Lance muffled his giggles into his other hand as he stroked Keith's ears.

 

Keith shifted closer, their knees bumped. He seemed to wrapped up in Lance’s petting to notice. 

 

Lance shrieked. Keith yelped and jumped back, sprawled on his back.

 

“Did you get fucking purr?” Lance demanded, leaning over Keith.

 

“N-no!”

 

“Yes! You just purred! Galras are space cats!” Lance shouted.

 

“Shut up.” Keith looked away, face red. “And get off!” He shoved Lance’s chest away.

 

“Keith!” He leaned into the other boy's space. “We've got to tell everyone. Spread the word: Galras are evil space cats.”

 

Keith bristled. “What? I'm  _ not _ a cat.”

 

Lance didn't reply. He just pulled Keith forward and started rubbing his ears again. Keith was practicality in his lap, just letting Lance pet him.

 

Lance pulled away laughing. Keith looked totally out of it. He was limp in Lance’s lap, eyes closed and limbs hanging.

 

“Space cats!” Lance whispered.

 

Keith huffed, but didn't move. He looked like he was ready to pass out any moment. Lance leaned down, poking his cheek. Keith swatted lazily.

 

“Purr again.” Lance demanded, prodding his stomach. Keith's head lolled back, a soft, rough sound coming from his throat.

 

Lance murmured, “Cute.”

 

Keith's eyes snapped open, body stiffening. He sat up between Lance’s legs, eyes wide.

 

It occurred to him that Keith had heard Lance. He just said cute, only to describe the cat purring. Only the cat noises, right?

 

Lance’s face heated up when he realised how close they were. The noses almost touched. Keith looked flustered, eyes wide. Lance glanced up at his fluffy ears again. They were down.

 

A tremor of shock races through Lance. He barely had a moment to register Keith was kissing him, actually on the mouth kissing Lance, before he jumped back.

 

For the second time that night, Keith ended up on his back. He seemed to curl in on himself, covering his face with his hands. 

 

“Shit! I’m- Lance, I-”

 

Lance leaned over Keith. He peered through his fingers, face red.

 

“You just kissed me.”

 

Keith winced. Unfortunately, he was still on Lance’s legs. It was hard to move with a body and a wall on your sides. Lance clamped a hand over his mouth eyes wide.

 

“Keith, did you fall for my pickup lines?”

 

“ _ What _ ?”

 

Keith looked up at Lance, eyes dark. “Just let me leave.” He snapped.

 

Lance crossed his arms. “No.” He retorted. “Sit up and kiss me like you mean it.”

 

“W-what?”

 

Lance shook his head. “Come on, space cat, that was an awful kiss.”

 

Keith sat up, pressed against the wall. He raised his eyebrow. “Think you can do better?”

 

“Hell yeah I can!” Lance leaned forward, one hand on Keith's hip.

 

“Prove it.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This took two hours and it's pure fluff, I'm weak for my son Lance,, also Galra Keith


End file.
